Peace
by Bladhaire
Summary: My first foray into fan fiction. Set post-ME2 / LotSB / Arrival, Shepard struggles to reconcile her actions & Liara must choose which path to take. This was a one-shot until a new idea tapped me on the shoulder. Light romance and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

Liara stepped off the elevator and paused a moment to gather her thoughts. She hadn't seen Shepard since just before the Commander and her team had set off through the Omega 4 relay, ostensibly on a suicide mission. Against incredible odds not only did Shepard survive, but so did her entire team. They even saved all the crew members abducted by the Collectors. Liara allowed herself a small smile – that was human stubbornness for you.

Further down the corridor Liara heard a door open and close, ringing footsteps soon carrying Kasumi into view. The thief nodded at Liara as she passed her and entered the elevator, hefting a small bag she held. "I have a personal matter to attend to on Illium that may take some time. My quarters are yours for as long as you require." The elevator doors hissed closed and Liara was once again alone.

Gathering her resolve Liara walked slowly down the corridor towards the Port Observation Deck, reviewing what she knew of Shepard's actions since her return from the Collector base. Much of what Liara had learned came via her new role as the Shadow Broker, though at first she could scarcely believe the reports. A mass relay destroyed, the Bahak system vaporised, over 300,000 killed. As more information flooded in it became clear that not only were the reports true, but that Shepard was responsible.

Pausing briefly once more before opening the doors to the Observation Deck, Liara stepped into the room and was greeted by the dazzling sight of a nebula shining through the unshuttered window. A slight clink of glass off to Liara's right gained her attention and she turned towards the source. Shepard. Oblivious both to the beautiful vista and Liara's entry into the room the Commander was standing hunched over in the corner of the bar, toying absent-mindedly with a half full glass of liquor.

Liara watched her for a moment, the Commander's posture and the absence of her body armour in favour of a simple uniform making her seem uncharacteristically small and vulnerable. Taking a wide berth, Liara stepped up to the bar a short distance to Shepard's left.

"Shepard."

The human started slightly, turning towards Liara as she brushed an unruly lock of auburn hair out of her eyes and swept it behind her ear. Bloodshot eyes struggled to focus on the asari.

"Liara? What are you doing here?"

Liara hesitated, staring at the glass in Shepard's hands for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the woman's face. The pain and exhaustion etched there caught Liara's breath in her throat and she struggled to answer.

"I came to see you, Shepard. I have heard a great many stories about what happened in the Bahak system, much of it very disturbing but none of it from you. I want to hear about what happened there from you."

Shepard gave a short, harsh laugh. "Ever the information gatherer aren't you?"

Liara baulked slightly at the remark, a reaction Shepard didn't miss. Crumbling even further into herself as regret flickered across her face, the Commander returned her gaze to the glass in her hands before raising it and quickly downing the contents.

"I'm sorry Liara, that was uncalled for."

The asari stood quietly as Shepard poured herself another drink, sensing that the Commander would open up in her own time. She didn't have to wait long.

"300,000 lives Liara. Gone. Ended because of me. No one should ever have to make a decision like that." Shepard drained her glass again but didn't immediately refill it, her hands instead reflexively tensing and relaxing around the empty vessel.

"You're wrong Shepard. Someone had to and the only person who could was you. I've read your report, there was no other way to delay the Reapers. Who knows how many lives you saved?"

The Commander sighed, and turned slightly to regard the asari. "But I know exactly how many people I killed. I wiped out an entire solar system. All I've done is buy us some time but what if that's not enough? What if the Reapers win anyway?"

Liara closed the gap between herself and Shepard, lightly placing a hand on the humans shoulder. "However this ends Shepard, you did your best. No one could have expected you to give any more of yourself then you have. You have given your life once already, isn't that enough?"

Shepard raised her left hand to her face, lightly tracing the scar along her jawline. "It should have been more than enough" she murmured, "but it wasn't. It wasn't!" Snarling in frustration, Shepard clenched her left hand into a fist and slammed it down on the bar. Her right hand closed around her empty glass with equal force, the fragile container protesting the mistreatment by shattering. Bright red blood started welling between Shepard's fingers and trickled slowly onto the bar.

"Shepard." The woman glanced at Liara then followed the asari's gaze to her injured hand, seeming almost surprised to see the small pool of blood puddled beneath her fist.

"That was a little silly, wasn't it?" conceded Shepard wryly. "I make it through dozens of fire fights with barely a scratch only to lose out to a glass."

Liara reached across the bar, gesturing towards the Commander's injured hand. Shepard acquiesced, turning to face the asari as she drew the woman's still-clenched fist closer for a proper inspection. Wincing as Liara gently uncurled her fingers, Shepard was unsurprised to see a large shard of glass embedded in her palm.

"Oh Shepard..." Still cradling her hand gently, Liara looked at the Commander. A slightly sheepish look crossed the woman's face before she broke the asari's gaze and dropped her eyes back to the glass protruding from her hand.

"That looks, and feels, like it needs a med kit. Doctor Chakwas should have one up in the medical bay."

"I'll go" Liara volunteered. "It will be nice to see the doctor again and anyway, we can't have you bleeding all over the ship." Shepard smiled slightly at that, some of the tension momentarily vanishing from her face.

The Commander withdrew her hand from Liara, holding it in front of her chest as she stepped around the scientist and walked behind the bar. "Sounds good" she agreed. Finding a clean cloth on the shelves beneath the bar top she carefully wrapped her hand, avoiding placing any pressure on the glass itself.

Liara stared at Shepard briefly, seemingly uncertain as to whether she should leave her alone or not. Resigning herself to the fact that the Commander was a grown woman, and a very strong willed one at that, Liara pushed herself away from the bar and walked to the door. Stopping for a moment on the threshold the asari glanced back to see Shepard sit a fresh glass on the bar and pour herself another drink. Worry creasing her forehead, Liara hurried for the elevator as the doors closed behind her.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Doctor Chakwas swivelled in her chair to see who had entered the medical bay the moment the doors opened.

"Doctor T'Soni, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

Liara smiled at the doctor. They had gotten along well during her time on the original Normandy and Liara had missed her. Knowing that Shepard was surrounded not only by a loyal crew but by friends as well had been no small measure of comfort to the asari.

"Hello Doctor Chakwas. I came to visit the Commander." Liara paused, unsure if she should elaborate further. Deciding, she plunged ahead. "In truth I was worried about her, especially after what happened with the Alpha Relay. I wanted to see if she was alright..."

Trailing off awkwardly Liara lowered her gaze, trying to hide her concern for Shepard from the doctor.

Warm hands grasping her own drew the asari back from her reverie, and she found Doctor Chakwas standing before her. Offering an encouraging smile, the doctor squeezed Liara's hands gently.

"Commander Shepard is lucky to have you Doctor. She has been through more than anyone should have to endure in a dozen lifetimes. I believe that having you in her life has kept her going, far beyond what she would have been able to achieve otherwise."

Doctor Chakwas watched as a myriad of emotions stormed across the asari's face and tears welled in her eyes, before Liara blinked them away and took a deep breath.

"It is very kind of you to say so, Doctor. Thank you."

Giving Liara's hands a final reassuring squeeze, the doctor stepped back slightly. "Was there something in particular I can help you with, or is this just a social call?"

Worry creased Liara's forehead again. "Actually, I need to borrow a medical kit. The Commander has had a small... accident." Seeing the doctors demeanour immediately change, Liara hastily continued. "It's nothing really, just a small cut from some broken glass."

Sensing there was more to the situation, but satisfied that Liara could handle it, Doctor Chakwas nodded and quickly fetched a small field medical kit. Passing the kit to the young scientist, she again grasped Liara's hands gently.

"I meant what I said Doctor T'Soni. I can see that the Commander is very important to you. You are also very important to her. Thank you for coming to visit her, it will mean a great deal with all that is still to come."

Liara's eyes welled with tears again, and she swallowed hard, fighting the urge to break down in despair. Not trusting herself to speak she nodded at the Doctor and left the medical bay, drawing curious stares from the few crew who saw her as she hurried back to Shepard.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Liara re-entered the Observation Deck to find Shepard sitting on one of the lounges staring at the ceiling blankly, her feet propped up on a nearby table. A bottle that was far emptier than Liara remembered it being when she had departed for the medical bay was on the table as well.

Stirring at the sound of the doors sliding home Shepard raised her head to look at Liara and that look almost broke the asari's heart. After everything the Commander had done, after all she had been through, to see such helplessness in her eyes...

Closing her own eyes briefly, Liara drew on her inner strength. Shepard had supported her through many trials, now it was her chance to do the same for the Commander. Moving smoothly to sit at Shepard's side, she set the medical kit on the table and set about cleaning and dressing the woman's injured hand.

The cut, while long, proved to be fairly shallow once the glass was removed, with no evidence of any damage to tendons. Securing the bandage neatly around Shepard's wrist, Liara packed away the medical supplies. Shepard hadn't said a word since the asari returned. A slight movement caused Liara to turn towards the woman and she was surprised to see Shepard's face streaked with tears.

Wordlessly gathering the Commander into a gentle embrace, Liara held her close as the woman's body was wracked with silent sobs. In time the asari felt the sobs subside as Shepard took a deep breath and she relaxed her arms, allowing the woman to sit back slightly.

"How long will you be here for Liara?"

The asari smiled softly, deferring her answer until she had wiped away a single tear that still clung to Shepard's cheek. "For as long as you need me, Commander. Feron can take care of things for a while. Physically he has recovered from his ordeal and having work to focus on will help his mental recovery. Besides, I'm sure he'll be glad to be rid of me for a time, I fear I may have been fussing over him a little too much."

Relief flooded Shepard's face and she grinned cheekily. "You can fuss over me all you like."

"Then fuss I shall." Liara relinquished her hold on the Commander, and stood up. Offering a hand to the woman, she indicated the lounge in front of the observation window with a tilt of her head.

"Will you sit with me and watch the stars go by?"

Liara watched as the light from the nebula played across Shepard's face. The Commander had been dozing for some time now and Liara didn't wish to disturb her. Rest was one thing she sorely needed. Intending to leave Shepard sleeping the asari started to quietly stand, her movement arrested by strong fingers circling her wrist.

"Please, stay."

Shepard shifted on the lounge, laying along its length with her right arm stretched out onto the widest section. Gently pulling Liara in, Shepard sighed happily as the asari lay down in front of her, resting her head on the Commander's outstretched arm. Circling her left arm around Liara's waist the woman pulled her close, relaxing as the sensation of their bodies being in contact flooded through her.

"Thank you Liara" Shepard whispered sleepily as she softly kissed the back of the asari's neck. "Thank you for everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing as I skipped the important stuff last time...**

**The characters herein aren't mine, they belong to BioWare. I promise to hand them back unbroken when I've finished playing.**

**The story is mine though.**

MWMWMWMWMW

"Thank you Feron, I've received all the data. I look forward to hearing from you again tomorrow. I should also be able to visit sometime next week."

Feron nodded, smiled by way of goodbye and severed the link.

"A man of few words isn't he?" Shepard observed.

Liara peeked over Shepard's personal terminal and around a model ship. The Commander was sprawled comfortably on her bed, reviewing her latest attempt at the R&R roster. Moving to join her, the asari barely suppressed a giggle as Shepard scowled and further mangled the end of the pen that was dangling from her mouth.

"You'll get ink poisoning if you keep chewing on the pen like that."

Shepard sighed and threw the pen down in disgust. "I have no idea how Miranda does this so easily. Every time I think I've figured it out, I realise I've left no engineers on board or Legion and Tali are both scheduled for the same watch."

Liara settled on the edge of the bed and examined the mess of scribbles, crossing out and corrections littered across the schedule. A gift for paperwork was not amongst the Commander's many strengths.

"Why not give it back to Miranda then?"

Shepard rolled over and settled her head on Liara's thigh. "Because I need something to do or I'm going to go nuts. Between Miranda taking care of day-to-day operational issues and you looking after most of my correspondence, I have nothing to do."

Liara had practically taken over the Commander's personal terminal six weeks ago. All of a sudden it seemed every Admiral in the fleet, and anyone else who happened to have the right security clearance, wanted a copy of Shepard's report on the Alpha Relay incident. Incident. Such a sterile word for a impossible decision that had resulted in the deaths of 300,000 people and almost destroyed the woman she loved.

Writing the report had been hard enough for Shepard and Liara couldn't stand watching the anguish it caused her every time she checked her personal messages to find another request for the report. And another. And another.

Shepard raised a hand to Liara's face, touching her cheek gently. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Realising she had drifted off into her own little world Liara smiled and captured the Commander's hand, placing a gentle kiss on the palm before tracing a finger along the scar neatly bisecting it.

"Your hand appears fully healed. I hope you're not planning to pick a fight with another glass any time soon."

Shepard playfully rolled her eyes at Liara and flexed her hand a few times. "You do nice work Doctor but I'll be happy to keep my collection of scars at the current number for a while."

"A long while I would hope" Liara replied, her eyes belying a more serious tone than her voice implied.

MWMWMWMWMW

The soft glow of the fish tank played across the room, slightly lightening all but the deepest shadows. Cast in faint relief, Shepard began to stir in her sleep. Sensing her disquiet Liara edged closer to the troubled human, resting her head on Shepard's shoulder and gently laying her hand on the woman's stomach. The Commander sighed quietly and relaxed, her own head rolling towards the asari's until her cheek pressed lightly against Liara's forehead. Tonight would be a good night it seemed.

It had been almost two months since Liara had promised she would stay as long as Shepard needed her. Making sure the Commander finally got some much needed rest had been the asari's first order of business. It quickly became apparent that Shepard was barely sleeping, so Liara took to spending every evening with her. Some nights they would talk for hours before Shepard would eventually drift off and Liara would return to her own quarters.

The days when Shepard had spoken to someone from admiralty always heralded the worst nights. One particular evening about two weeks after Liara had decided to remain on the Normandy, she had arrived at the Commander's quarters to find Shepard curled up on the bed sobbing. Liara simply held her and finally, hours later, the woman drifted off to sleep wrapped in the asari's protective embrace. Liara stopped going back to her own quarters after that night.

There were still too many nights that ended with Shepard erupting from sleep covered in a sheen of sweat, eyes wild and darting. Sometimes Liara could soothe her back to sleep, gently running her fingers through the woman's hair until she finally calmed. Other nights Shepard would disappear, not returning until early morning. Liara never asked where she went, though the Commander's occasionally bruised and swollen knuckles hinted at a cathartic workout in the ships gym.

Liara listened to Shepard's breathing as it slowly deepened and satisfied the woman was going to sleep through the rest of the night she allowed herself to drift off as well.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Wait, we're going where?"

Liara smiled serenely and remained silent, knowing the reaction it would cause. As if on cue, Shepard lunged forward on the lounge, hooked her arm around the asari's waist and pulled Liara off her feet and into her lap.

"Commander!"

Shepard grinned as Liara blushed, her blue skin edging a shade closer to purple. Pressing her advantage, the woman leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Liara's nose. Satisfied she had sufficiently flustered the young scientist, Shepard settled back into the cushions and waited for Liara to compose herself.

"I've booked us a table for dinner tonight. We're going to a little cafe just off Edroki Plaza in Kithoi Ward on the Citadel." Liara looked like the cat that had just swallowed the canary and Shepard loved her all the more for it.

"Tonight huh?" Shepard glanced at her watch, a sly look crossing her face as her left hand idly traced random patterns on Liara's thigh. "That gives us a few hours to kill, maybe we could do something to work up an appet..."

Liara's answer came in the form of a fierce kiss cutting Shepard off mid sentence, her lips crushing against the Commander's. Breaking off the kiss, the asari locked darkening eyes with Shepard. "I'm open to suggestions..."

MWMWMWMWMW

Shepard hadn't been to Kithoi Ward before, but it was much like the rest of the Citadel at the moment – partly destroyed during the titanic battle with Sovereign. She noted Edroki Plaza seemed to have gotten off lightly as Liara led her towards their dinner date. Several other areas of the ward, including the Council Central Archives, had been heavily damaged and were still closed off as repairs continued.

Feeling decidedly under-dressed in her civilian attire, Shepard wished she had bought a weapon along but Liara had been quite firm on that point – a pistol just wouldn't "work" with Shepard's outfit. Cutting an athletic figure in dark blue jeans and a knitted fawn coloured v-neck sweater, the Commander appreciatively trailed her date, admiring the white and purple tunic Liara had chosen for this evening, particularly how it clung to her in all the right places.

The cafe was little more than an alcove set halfway down an alley. Business had been slow since the battle and there were few other diners, a fact Shepard was extremely grateful for. In a rush of chivalry Shepard made a show of seating Liara at their table, only realising afterwards that her own seat would leave her back facing the entrance.

Shrugging off her soldiers habits, Shepard focussed on enjoying the night with Liara. Besides, she'd seen Garrus and Miranda attempting to discretely trail them since they left the shuttle bay. The Commander made a mental note to speak with both of them about their covert surveillance techniques, particularly Garrus. A sniper rifle, even folded up, was still rather noticeable.

The cafe menu proved surprising, offering a small but carefully selected range of traditional meals from a variety of cultures. Shepard opted for an asari vegetable dish, while Liara chose a complicated salarian tapas-style meal. The food was delicious and, at the suggestion of their waiter, perfectly accompanied by a refreshing white wine from Illium.

Liara poured the last of the wine into their glasses and sat back in her chair, toying with the stem of her wine glass. She smiled at the woman opposite her, revelling in how relaxed she looked. For the first time in months, Shepard looked truly at peace. Returning the asari's smile, Shepard raised her glass and took a nervous breath.

Time suddenly turned to molasses. The hairs on the back of Shepard's neck bristled. Liara's face froze in a mask of shock and fear as she flared into biotic brilliance. Garrus bellowed a warning. Time shattered into a million shards, refracting a million moments at once.

Smoothly standing and turning in one motion Shepard prepared to drop into a combat stance so practised it was automatic, reaching for where her weapon should be... Unarmed and unarmoured, the Commander stood little chance. Three bullets tore into her chest, punching the air from her lungs. A fourth round struck her in the temple, briefly flaring her world a brilliant red before blackness encroached and she crumpled to the floor.

A powerful biotic wave swept across the cafe and surged towards the Batarian, picking up tables and chairs as it advanced. The hapless attacker disappeared beneath the pile of furniture, a brief scream fading into the clatter of glass, metal and plastic smashing against the far wall. Garrus warily advanced on the pile, carefully shifting pieces of debris with the barrel of his sniper rifle until he found what he was looking for.

"He's dead. Very dead in fact." Garrus looked thoughtfully at Liara. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Every moment seemed to collapse into the next, with no clear sense of progression. Miranda sharply issued orders into her comms. Garrus stood guard over Shepard, constantly scanning the area for any hint of further attack. Liara cradled the Commander's head in her lap, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding from her wounds.

A sea of C-Sec officers flooded the area, almost everyone they had it seemed. Liara wouldn't let anyone touch Shepard, relinquishing her care of the Commander only when Doctor Chakwas arrived with Jacob and a security contingent from the Normandy.

Shepard was hastily stabilised and stretchered to a waiting shuttle, bound for the Normandy's medical bay. Liara assisted Doctor Chakwas with her triage of the Commander, numbly following her orders as the doctor fought to save the woman's life. Time only seemed to return to normal when Miranda led an exhausted Liara back to Shepard's cabin, directing her to get some sleep. The Commander was in a coma but she was alive.

Liara stepped into the shower fully clothed, bracing herself against the wall as her tears fell freely. Stripping off her stained tunic she huddled under the hot spray sobbing uncontrollably as Shepard's blood washed from her hands and arms to spiral down the drain. Finally the water ran clear and she could cry no more. Stumbling to the bed – Shepard's bed – Liara all but collapsed into a deep sleep.

MWMWMWMWMW

"The bullet that struck her temple was little more than a glancing blow. The slug itself caused no damage to the brain, however," Doctor Chakwas paused, weighing her words carefully, "the velocity of the round caused a shock wave inside the skull. The Commander's neural pathways have been severely disrupted and there is no way of knowing if the damage is permanent or not."

The heavy silence was oppressive, broken only when Garrus grunted, and waved a hand at the medical equipment surrounding Shepard. "All this technology and we still have no way of knowing if Shepard is going to recover?"

Doctor Chakwas looked intently at the Commander for several long moments before turning to lean on her desk. "It's not that simple, unfortunately. The scanners can monitor physical signs, brainwave activity but they simply cannot tell us if what made Shepard who she is has survived the trauma or not. We have no way of knowing."

"Yes, we do." Liara sat by Shepard's side holding the Commander's hand, slowly tracing and retracing the scar on her palm. Finally raising her head, she met the eyes of Doctor Chakwas, Garrus and Miranda in turn.

"I can meld with Shepard, reach into her consciousness to evaluate the damage...to see if she is still there."

There was a slight uncertainly to Liara's tone, Doctor Chakwas voicing the concerns of them all by moving to the asari's side and placing a hand lightly upon her shoulder.

"Are you sure Doctor T'soni? We already have one crew member incapacitated, we don't need another."

"Melding with an unconscious mind is very rarely performed by my people, and even more rarely spoken of. Aside from the impropriety of invading an essentially defenceless mind, it requires more...subtlety than usual."

"Subtlety?" Miranda regarded the asari carefully, sensing she wasn't quite telling the whole truth.

"It is a difficult process to explain at the best of times. Do not worry, I would not put the Commander at any risk, nor myself." Liara returned her attention to Shepard, hoping her lies sounded as confident to everyone else as they had to her.

An unconscious mind was easy to meld with, that much was true. Yet as only one mind was active in the joining a far greater amount of energy was required to maintain a stable link. Too much energy however and the unconscious mind would be overwhelmed. It was a very delicate and dangerous balancing act.

Doctor Chakwas gave Liara's shoulder a light squeeze. "Alright, but only if you are certain." Liara nodded under the doctors penetrating gaze, not trusting herself to speak. Seemingly satisfied the doctor moved to stand by her desk, ready to intercede at a moments notice.

Liara closed her eyes sapphire blue and opened them infinite black. She fixed her gaze on the Commander's face and clasped the unconscious woman's hand to her chest. Focussing the entirety of her being on the contact between them she let her mind step into eternity.

MWMWMWMWMW

"_Commander?"_

_In Liara's mind, she was suspended in darkness. No, more than just darkness for that was simply an absence of light. Her consciousness was surrounded by _black_. Quelling her rising fear the asari concentrated on casting her mind into the void, gently feeling for any trace of her bondmate. After what seemed an age she finally touched a presence at the very edge of her reach._

"_Shepard."_

_Little more than a loose collective of primal instincts the presence shied from Liara's thought, though it remained close enough to still sense and observe the alien intrusion. Liara could feel herself tiring rapidly and slowly withdrew herself from Shepard's mind. On a desperate whim she paused before fully withdrawing and set a single thought free - "I love you"._

A lone tear trickled down Liara's cheek as she blinked and opened her blue eyes to the expectant and concerned gazes of the others. "I...she...it is too soon to tell. Something of her remains, I could sense it. But...perhaps in a day or two I can say more."

Liara sagged forward, her energy all but expended by the one-sided meld. Doctor Chakwas hurried to the asari and quickly examined her, proscribing in no uncertain terms that a good sleep was required.

Garrus walked Liara back to the Commander's cabin, pausing outside as they reached the door. The turian hesitated and began to say something before thinking better of it, instead opting to reach out and gently place a hand against Liara's cheek. The asari's eyes welled with tears at the simple gesture.

"Thank you Garrus."

The turian nodded, dropping his hand back to his side. "The Commander is going to come through this, she has to. Shepard always gets the last shot in any fight."

Smiling sadly Liara retired to the cabin, leaving Garrus to summoned the elevator for his return to the Main Battery.

"You're four shots down Shepard. That's a score we need to settle."

MWMWMWMWMW

The days passed slowly with little change in the Commander's condition. Liara threw herself into investigating the Batarian attacker she had killed, calling in favours from all corners of her extensive network. Feron patiently endured her frequent comm links for updates, knowing that the hunt for information was the only thing keeping the asari even vaguely together.

Days became a week, then two. Life aboard the ship continued as usual, but anyone familiar with the Normandy and her crew could sense something was wrong. The medical bay was given an almost reverential wide berth. Liara, Garrus and Miranda visited daily and always alone.

Sixteen days after the attack Doctor Chakwas approached Liara as the asari was seated in the mess, presumably to eat though a quick glance at her tray showed she had put far more effort into rearranging the meal than eating it.

"I know Mess Sergeant Gardner isn't the best cook..." the woman ventured as she seated herself opposite Liara.

Dropping her cutlery in defeat, the asari pushed the tray away. "No, it's not that. I guess I'm just not hungry tonight."

Feeling the appraising eyes of the doctor upon her Liara kept her own eyes downcast, only raising her face when the doctor reached out to grasp her hands. It was then the asari saw the hope in the doctor's eyes. Tempered, but it was there.

"I think it might be time to try another meld, if you are willing."

MWMWMWMWMW

Doctor Chakwas, Miranda and Garrus clustered nervously around the doctors desk, quietly watching Liara as she approached Shepard and stationed herself at the head of the unconscious woman's bed. Taking a final look at those gathered in the room Liara lightly placed a hand on Shepard's brow, ducked her head slightly then lifted it again, eyes blazing black.

_Suspended in darkness Liara reached out with her mind, both surprised and pleased to meet a slight resistance this time. Looking deep within herself she painstakingly crafted a scene to fill the black, a beautiful valley she had visited once as a child. Her Mother had never stayed long in one place and consequently neither had Liara. Something had struck her with this valley though and she never forgot it._

_Concentrating all her energy, Liara released the image into the void around her, creating an impression of the valley in the consciousness she shared with the Commander. She hoped her creation would act as a beacon to Shepard, drawing her from the darkness of her own injured mind. Maintaining the image cost more energy than the asari had anticipated and she felt herself rapidly tiring, her valley beginning to loose cohesion._

_The final wisps of her valley slowly faded away as Liara expended the last of her energy maintaining the link. Just before the darkness took back its domain a faint thought brushed against the asari's mind._

"_Liara?"_

Liara gasped as the room came back into focus then just as quickly faded again, her legs buckling beneath her. She would have fallen were it not for Garrus standing ready beside her. Gathering the trembling asari in his arms he gently lifted her onto the bed next to Shepard's. Her normally vibrant blue skin had a distinct grey tinge and she was cold to the touch. Fighting against her exhaustion Liara managed to whisper one word before a deep sleep claimed her.

"Shepard."


	3. Chapter 3

The characters herein aren't mine, they belong to BioWare. I promise to hand them back unbroken when I've finished playing.

**The story is mine though.**

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara shifted uncomfortably on the medbay bed and slowly opened her eyes. By the Goddess, she felt awful. The room finally stopped spinning and she managed to focus her vision.

"Doctor T'soni! Good to have you back amongst us."

The asari smiled weakly as Doctor Chakwas approached her bed. Casting an appraising eye over the young scientist, Doctor Chakwas helped Liara to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Taking a moment to assess herself, Liara groaned and gave the doctor a rueful grin. "I think this must be what a hangover feels like."

The doctor pursed her lips and gave Liara a stern stare. "You had us all quite worried for a while there, I had difficulty raising your core temperature again after you passed out."

Bowing her head slightly Liara felt a pang of remorse for her actions. "I am sorry to have caused you concern Doctor Chakwas but I thought if I told you the truth... it was worth the risk."

Doctor Chakwas lightly touched Liara's knee. "As it turns out, yes it was. Not that I altogether approve of your deception."

The asari slowly raised her head, tears already threatening to spill down her cheeks. Giving Liara's knee a reassuring pat, the doctor stepped to one side, allowing a clear view of the Commander. The woman was still clearly unconscious but there was a marked difference in her appearance. Colour flushed her cheeks and her face appeared more relaxed somehow.

Tears now tracking silently down her face Liara struggled off the bed and, aided by Doctor Chakwas, moved to Shepard's side. Sitting in the waiting chair – a place of vigil for what seemed too long a time now – Liara laid her head on the woman's shoulder and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her a short time later.

MWMWMWMWMW

Shepard remained unconscious though her vital signs were strong and her brainwave patterns indicated her state was far closer to a deep sleep than true unconsciousness. Liara visited for several hours every day, talking quietly about her childhood or the various discoveries she had made on her archaeological expeditions.

When she wasn't with Shepard, the Shadow Broker was on a comm link with Feron or staring crease-browed at the latest reports to come in. Information on the Batarian assassin had been easy to find, almost too easy.

Nothing to date indicated the attack was anything other than opportunistic. Shepard had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the Batarian in the right place at the right time. News of the attack had polarised the galaxy, furthering the divide between Shepard's supporters and her detractors.

Distractedly toying with her food, Liara gave up for the night and deactivated the datapad. Her meal long since cold she pushed her tray away and rested her head in her hands, lightly massaging her temples.

"Small wonder you have a headache, frowning like that for so many hours a day." Giving the asari a friendly smile Doctor Chakwas set her dinner tray on the table and settled into the chair opposite Liara.

Starting slightly at the unexpected company Liara returned the Doctor's smile. "What? Oh, it is nothing. I must be getting tired, all the words just keep swimming together." Liara hesitated before continuing on. "You must be sick of me asking by now..."

Reaching across the table to grasp the scientists hand Doctor Chakwas shook her head. "Not at all Doctor T'soni. The Commander's condition is largely unchanged, with the exception of a few short periods of what appears to be a dream state. Her neural pathways are repairing themselves however it is a slow process."

Hope briefly flashed in Liara's eyes. "Do you think she may wake soon?"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't say. The Commander is definitely on the mend, but as to when she will wake... I can't give you an answer to that I'm afraid."

Bowing her head in a nod of acceptance Liara sighed quietly. "Of course Doctor, I should not have even asked."

Doctor Chakwas gave the asari's hand a brief squeeze. "Nonsense. It's a natural enough question to ask in situations such as these."

Smiling tiredly at the Doctor, Liara squeezed the woman's hand in return before breaking the contact and reaching for her datapad. "I do not wish to keep you from your meal and I feel it is time I went to bed. Goodnight Doctor Chakwas. And thank you."

Doctor Chakwas watched Liara as the asari left the mess area, her shoulders rounded with the weight of worry she carried. Wishing she could give Liara the answer she so desperately wanted the Doctor turned her attention to her meal.

MWMWMWMWMW

"I'm sorry I can't explain it better than that. Something just isn't right with the data and I can't see what it is."

Liara stared at Feron's image on the screen, a debate raging within her. Finally making up her mind she nodded at the drell. "Alright. I will leave for Hagalaz immediately."

Simply nodding in response, Feron terminated the link and Liara was left gazing at her own reflection. Taking a deep breath to gather her resolve she quickly packed a few essentials and started making the necessary arrangements for her travel with Miranda.

Doctor Chakwas greeted Liara warmly as the asari entered the medical bay, raising a questioning eyebrow when she noticed the small bag in Liara's hands.

"Are you going somewhere Doctor T'soni?"

Moving to the Commander's side, Liara gently stroked the woman's hair a few times before answering. "Yes, I am needed on Hagalaz for a day or two. Feron has uncovered some... anomalies in the reports we have been receiving about the Batarian who attacked Shepard."

Leaving her hand resting lightly on Shepard's brow Liara turned to face the Doctor. "If there is any change..."

"I will let you know immediately, I promise." Doctor Chakwas could see the indecision in Liara's eyes and quietly placed herself opposite the young scientist. "You have done all that you can here Doctor T'soni. The Commander is in no danger of getting worse and she will not begrudge you leaving her for a day or two to further your investigation of the attack."

Briefly meeting the Doctor's eyes, Liara nodded once before placing a gentle kiss on the Commander's cheek. Turning quickly she left before she could change her mind, making her way to the hanger and her awaiting shuttle. As the Normandy slowly faded into the black of space Liara pulled her gaze from the window of the shuttle before the tears in her eyes had the chance to fall. Blinking several times to clear her vision, Liara set about analysing an interim report Feron had sent her on the anomalies he had found.

MWMWMWMWMW

Dozens of reports flashed across the screen in front of Liara, her drawn features illuminated by their glow. Quickly disregarding one report, retrieving another, the asari worked in silence. Paragraphs were extracted for comparison, word patterns were analysed. Working as though possessed she failed to notice Feron standing at her side until the third time he said her name.

Turning to face the drell she wearily passed a hand across her face. "I'm sorry Feron... you were right, there is something wrong here but it is going to take a while to work out what it is."

Feron could see that the asari was exhausted. Hardly surprising given that she not slept on the shuttle trip to Hagalaz nor since she had arrived over a day ago. Concern for his friend well masked by his impassive features the drell held out a datapad towards Liara.

"I've specially reconfigured this to auto-synchronise with the databanks here across a highly secure comm link, and all current reports are loaded on it. You can continue your analysis back on the Normandy as though you were here."

Reaching for the datapad, Liara smiled tiredly at the drell. "Are you trying to get rid of me already Feron?"

"Not at all, I just don't want to find myself in trouble with Commander Shepard for sending you back asleep on your feet."

Bowing her head slightly at the mention of Shepard's name, Liara activated the datapad and quickly flicked through a few reports.

"Thank you Feron, this will be very useful. I suppose I should organise my return to the Normandy now that you are kicking me off my own ship." Laughing softly at the drell's exasperated sigh she linked arms with him. "Come, let us share a meal before I leave and you can tell me how you managed to reprogram that VI."

MWMWMWMWMW

Still lost in thought and entirely focussed on her datapad as she made her way to the medical bay, Liara almost walked straight into Doctor Chakwas.

"Ah Doctor T'soni, I was just looking for you. I was hoping to stop you before you went too far in the wrong direction."

The asari's head whipped up and her heart leapt into her throat. Doctor Chakwas smiled and gently turned Liara around back towards the elevator.

"Commander Shepard woke up late last night. I released her from the medical bay this morning, at her insistence. You can find her in her cabin, resting comfortably in her own bed if she knows what's good for her."

The look in Liara's eyes was all the thanks Doctor Chakwas needed as the asari hurried away, trembling hands clutching her now all-but-forgotten datapad.

Forcing herself to pause outside Shepard's cabin Liara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking hands smoothing her tunic as she fought the urge to cry. Opening the door she stepped across the threshold, her gaze immediately falling on the Commander. Lifting her head slightly from the pillow to see who her visitor was Shepard's face lit up with emotion. She propped herself up on one elbow as Liara moved slowly towards her, the woman's eyes following her every step.

"Hey. Well, if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Shepard's voice was raspy from lack of recent use but it was the sweetest sound Liara had ever heard.

Abandoning all pretence of self control Liara cried out softly and all but ran to the Commander's side, pulling her into a powerful embrace. Wrapping her own arms around the sobbing asari, Shepard murmured quietly "It's alright..."

MWMWMWMWMW

Liara stopped short in the hanger and fixed a firm gaze on the armoured woman beside her. Shepard met and held the asari's stare, before slowly winking and flashing a cheeky grin.

"I understand that it is supposed to be a surprise but is all this secrecy – and that - really necessary?" Liara gestured towards a strip of black cloth, a blindfold, that dangled nonchalantly from Shepard's right hand.

"It will be for a short time, yes. Now quit arguing and get in."

Shepard stepped up into the Kodiak and turned, offering a hand to Liara. Sighing in resignation, the young scientist grasped the Commander's hand and was pulled into the shuttle and a warm embrace.

Kissing the asari lightly on the tip of her nose and grinning again, Shepard slowly forced Liara to back up until her calves bumped into the edge of a seat. "Sit tight, it'll only be a short trip." Another kiss, this time to Liara's forehead and the Commander moved into the cockpit, disappearing from Liara's view.

Settling into her seat Liara quietly reflected over the past two weeks as the shuttle door closed and the engines sequentially fired. Apart from some initial stiffness and tenderness where the bullets had struck her ribs the Commander had recuperated quickly once she had regained consciousness, showing no apparent ongoing ill effects from the attack.

Liara gazed at her reflection in the shuttle door window. Ordinarily the window would be transparent but Shepard had engaged the electrostatic tint, turning the heavy plastic an opaque bronze. The Commander was clearly serious about her surprises. Resigning herself to the fact Shepard had her at a complete disadvantage, albeit an exciting one, the asari closed her eyes and waited.

MWMWMWMWMW

"Hey, you haven't gone to sleep on me have you?" The Commander's tone was wounded as she stepped into the passenger area.

Liara smiled and opened her eyes. "After that landing?"

Shepard pouted and scowled at the asari before a broad grin engulfed her face. "Yeah yeah, everyone's a critic."

Liara stood and stretched languidly, pretending not the notice the appreciative manner in which Shepard's eyes roamed over her body as she did so. Closing the gap between them the woman drew Liara into a gentle embrace and softly kissed her.

"Ready for your surprise?"

Liara nodded, sudden nervousness flaring in her stomach. Shepard gently tied the blindfold in place, carefully adjusting the cloth to make sure there was no way the asari could peek. Unable to resist the temptation the woman placed a kiss on the nape of the Liara's neck, chuckling softly at the surprised squeak the action elicited from her.

The shuttle door hissed open and warm, fragrant air flooded the small compartment. Frowning slightly beneath the blindfold Liara tried to remember where she knew the delicate scent from. Cautiously stepping forward as Shepard led her to the edge of shuttle the asari relished the feel of the fresh air against her skin.

"I'm going to hop down then help you out ok?" The question was obviously rhetorical as a moment later Liara felt the shuttle jolt slightly as Shepard disembarked. A strong arm suddenly circled her waist and Liara cried out in surprise as the Commander swept her out of the shuttle and into her arms, slowly turning a full circle before lowering the asari to the ground.

With one hand pressed firmly against Liara's lower back and the other caressing the nape of her neck Shepard leaned in and engaged Liara in a deep kiss. Temporarily deprived of her sight as she was the asari moaned softly in surprise as the Commander's lips met her own. Shepard gradually moved her hand up Liara's neck, fingers tracing delicately along the folds of skin until she reached the knot of the blindfold. Deftly untying it, the woman gently drew the cloth away and pulled back from the kiss.

Taking a moment to steady herself Liara opened her eyes and blinked a few times in the sunlight. When Shepard was certain the asari had adjusted to the light she stepped to Liara's side, one arm still circled around her waist and her eyes fixed on the young scientist's face.

Recognition slowly dawned across Liara's features as she took in the valley before her. "By the Goddess... Shepard!" Were it not for the Commander's arm around her waist Liara would have fallen to the ground as her knees buckled. "How did you...?"

Shepard drew the asari closer, supporting her as Liara wept joyously against her shoulder. "EDI helped me find it. As soon as you told me why I had an image of a place I'd never been stuck in my mind I knew I had to find it."

Many discussions, and one very heated argument, had taken place in the days following Shepard's recovery. Liara had told Shepard of the melds and of her projection of the valley image into the Commander's mind but not of her own collapse. When Garrus inadvertently mentioned it Shepard was less than pleased with the risk Liara had taken.

Liara had calmly stuck to her assertion that the risk had been worth taking, even going so far as to list the number of times Shepard had risked her life for others with no thought for her own safety, most pointedly when the original Normandy had been attacked. The Commander's case had collapsed at that point, a "but that's different" frozen on her lips. Gathering the smug asari into her arms Shepard had commenced truce negotiations with a kiss.

"Thank you for bringing me back here Shepard. You have no idea how much this means to me." Wiping away her tears Liara smiled as the Commander flexed her arm and pulled the asari into her body. Rapping a knuckle lightly against the Commander's breastplate Liara squirmed in her embrace. "Is this still necessary? It would be much more comfortable hugging you instead of your armour."

Releasing the asari from her hold the woman laughed teasingly. "Yeah, I can probably take it off now. I just figured better safe than sorry after our last date." Shepard regretted the words the moment they left her mouth as Liara's face crumpled and her eyes filled with tears again.

Barely containing the sob that was welling in her chest the asari spun away from Shepard and walked stiffly to a nearby tree, lightly resting a hand against the rough bark as her slender frame shook with emotion.

"Of all the stupid..." Shepard muttered to herself and took a step towards Liara before thinking better of it. Stripping off her armour in record time she left it piled haphazardly on the ground and smoothed out the wrinkles in the lightweight combat suit that she wore under her armour.

Liara was still leaning against the tree and staring down at the valley when Shepard joined her, the woman stopping slightly behind the asari's left shoulder.

"Liara. I... it was a thoughtless thing to say, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget... it's a coping mechanism, common amongst soldiers." Not knowing if there was anything else she could say the woman dropped her gaze to the ground, eyes idly roaming over grass and pebbles, her brows knitted and jaw clenching.

Shepard heard Liara take a deep breath and sensed her turning. Soft fingertips gently traced the Commander's jawline before Liara applied light pressure to her chin, raising the woman's head and turning it towards herself.

The depth of emotion in the asari's eyes caught the Commander's breath in her throat. Raising a hand, Shepard tenderly laid it on Liara's cheek, her thumb brushing away tears that still stubbornly clung to the smooth blue skin.

"I love you Shepard and I can not bear the thought of my life without you in it."

Brushing her thumb one more time across Liara's cheek the Commander's hand moved to capture the blue fingers still resting lightly against her own face. Intertwining her fingers with the asari's Shepard gently led her back towards the shuttle and slowly dropped to her knees in the fragrant grass, drawing Liara down with her.

MWMWMWMWMW

Dappled sunlight danced lazily around discarded armour and clothing, lightly stepping across bare skin with a lovers touch before quietly bowing out to lengthening shadows. Watching the final rays of sunlight play softly across Liara's face the Commander knew she had found what she had been looking for her whole life.

Peace.

MWMWMWMWMW

A/N: This concludes the third and final chapter for this particular story. I've left myself an open window in case inspiration strikes again but I've achieved what I set out to do – wrap up the post-ME2 romance between Liara and Shepard to my satisfaction.

Apologies for any spelling or grammatical errors, being your own proof-reader doesn't always work out. Hope you've enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoying writing it (:


End file.
